What Should I Do?
by Schenzkii
Summary: Yumi admires Sachiko. Sachiko cares for Yumi. But do they feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters**

**I would like to share something I wrote while classes are on going**

**It was boring..keeps me sleepy**

* * *

**What should I do?  
**

There she is..walking gracefully towards Maria-sama's statue, to my direction. Sachiko's so easy on the eyes. Her long black hair that waves gently on the breeze makes her even more beautiful at a distant sight. I love Onee-sama very much. I have my head in the clouds every now and then and I don't care if I daydream of her most of the time. Painting a picture of her in my mind makes my ruined day much better. I think I'm obsessed with her. Here she comes. I can feel my heart skips a bit.

"Yumi?" My Onee-sama said in a kind manner. She fixed my tie again. "I can see you're not properly dressed."

Although her next words were said in a cold way, I can feel that she cares for me. "I am sorry Onee-sama" I bashfully replied bowing my head. Even if I can't see my face, I know I'm blushing. I easily get embarrassed when it comes to her.

I glanced at her and she smiled at me. She has her usual smile except that for some reason I believed that something was not right. I don't know if she's happy, depressed or confused. I kept on assessing her expression that I almost forgot to respond when she said, "Yumi, I have something to tell you."

"What is it,Onee-sama?" I looked at her cold eyes anxiously. Out of the blue, rain drops pour little by little. I did not expect the rain would appear on such a crucial moment. Every second spent with her, is significant. I ignored the rain at first. But, "Let's get out of here." Onee-sama uttered. She grasp my hand to run out of the rain but I resisted. "I brought my umbrella." I draw my red umbrella as fast as I could and rapidly opened it. "See? Just say what you want right here. I'm sure Maria-sama would like to hear it too."

Sachiko held my hand tighter. She stepped closer to me making me more nervous. I was a bit relieved since only Maria-sama can see us. No one else was watching except her. "Yumi..."She called my name. "I'm getting married to Suguru next month." She whispered it to my ears.

She finally said the only words that could break my heart. My heart is fragile like a crystal glass. How can I offer it to her now that it's terribly crushed? No matter how hard I've tried to put the pieces back together, I can't. Of all people, why it has to be her? Suguru doesn't love her. But Onee-sama loves him. She doesn't know that I love her more and she'll never know that now.

"Congratulations...Onee-sama" I forced a smile. That was the biggest lie I told her. I did my best to hold back my feelings. Once again, our eyes met and deep down somewhere in my heart I was still hoping that Sachiko wanted me to tell her that I do not want her to marry Suguru.

Before the day ended, I realized that it is bad to love Sachiko because it's a sin. But, living without her is worse. What should I do?

* * *

**Tnx for reading...Pls point out my mistakes.**

**Give an advice if you want.**

**Good comments too.**

**Want another chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all who left their comments and suggestions...Especially to **1Nowhat, Honulicious, and choki-choki! **

There's always room for improvement, right?

Will you show me that room?..haha! Just kidding..

* * *

_Why can't you be the one to fill in the gaps between my hands, Onee-sama?_

Yesterday, Sei happened to see me spaced out in front of the statue. Though I didn't tell her anything, she knew everything by just looking straight through my eyes. She could tell that I'm in massive pain and could die any moment. She also told me that pain is in the brain that I can alleviate myself.

But..How? I cannot think of even a single answer. I'm head over heels for Onee-sama. The more I couldn't see her, the more I crave to be with her. I've cried so much but the pain got worse instead of giving me a slight relief. Where are you, Onee-sama?

"I missed you, Yumi."Onee-sama tenderly whispered to my ears. She hugged me from behind. I was taken aback. I turned my head to make sure that it's really her. "Onee-sama?" I soflty muttered. She wiped my tears and said, "Why are you still here inside the Rose mansion?"

I only stared at her. Before I could speak, her body was enclosed by my warm arms already. "Onee-sama!" Why can't I tell her how I feel?

"Yumi?"Onee-sama seemed to be aware that I would do that. She knew because I'm her little sister. "Can I take some of your time?" She tap my head.

I couldn't clearly say yes! I nod my head in place and at a fast pace, Onee-sama crossed her fingers linking the gaps of mine. We ran outside. The dazzling daylight welcomed us with comforting air. For the first time, I sense courage grew within me. "Onee-sama, elope with me."

"Yumi!..."Onee-sama held me close to her body. "Don't let go of me, Onee-sama."

Onee-sama was about to give me kiss. My heart beats above normal. I cannot control it like I cannot have power over my feelings for her. I closed my eyes swiftly.

I gradually opened them and all I could see was darkness. It was only a dream. A bitter sweet one. I sat on my bed turning on the lamp. It was only 3:00am in the morning. Waking up this early became a habit since the day Onee-sama told me about her wedding. But, hey! Today is the wedding ceremony! Really, what should I do?

* * *

**I wrote this while my professor was discussing about pain management.**

**Whew, I hope I made you cry, I mean satisfy...a bit.**

**Any suggestions?I don't know how to end. :(  
**


	3. Chapter 3

At last! After few months of absence, I am back! I was able to write a conclusion to my story. Hoping for some to read this.

* * *

_It's too early before the crack of dawn but near too late to let her know how I feel._

After I woke up, I still lie down on my bed and paused for a while.

**Suddenly…**

I stood up from my bed and went out of our house in my pajamas. I could not think of anything else but only her, my onee-sama the most important treasure is to be taken away from me today! I ignored the darkness to where I was running. I'm afraid of the dark but my courage is stronger than my fear. How I wish I could run as fast as the speed of light. I don't care anymore on how will she react nor will I wait for her to respond. I just want her to know before she marries Suguru.

Tired and out of breath, I reached the dwelling place of Ogasawara family. I entered their house without second thoughts. My body proceeded swiftly than my mind and before I recognized, I was already in one-sama's room.

She sat down on her bed. She looked at me with her usual expression, calm and those cold eyes were still the same. "Yumi", she called. She carefully takes few steps and feels my face. Her hands were smooth and warm, "I dreamt about you last night and I thought I was still dreaming until now."

"Onee-sama", I can hardly believe that I got to see her before sunrise. All that's left is to tell her.

I pull myself up and solemnly glanced at her, "I-I love you." I looked deeply into her eyes. "I know what I'm doing right now is selfishness but-"

She laid her finger to lock my mouth. She smiled lightly and held me close, "It's alright, Yumi. Say no more." She held me tighter and whispered, "I love you too."

My tears pour from my eyes. I know she meant the other way. "Yumi, always remember that even I marry Suguru, we'll always be together." I cried even more on the inside.

"I will be your one-sama and you are my little sister forever."She added, "Someday, the right person will find and will love you the way you expected it will be."

She let go of me from her arms. I was speechless. It was like the thorn pulled out from my heart bears so much pain. "I wish you happiness, Onee-sama."

Finally, I was released. I knew this would happen. It's over. I can start a new beginning now, and I will be happy someday…someday.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Did you like it? I would be happy if you post a review and tell me if it's good or it sucks. Thanks!


End file.
